2012-10-07 League Resistance To Registration
Right now, it's reasonably quiet. Quiet on the League front, that is. It won't last...there will soon be another emergency that will cause them to have to intervene. But during this brief lull, J'onn J'onzz stands on the open observation deck, looking out across the land below, the wind catching his cape and causing it to blow against his legs. The fact that it has been so quiet for The League is quite possibly a large part of the reason why a certain member of The Justice League might have been a bit scarce as of late around The Hall of Justice. Other reason probably involve her shows, not to mention the other things she has to deal with that might not exactly be League level business. But, despite all of that, The Mistress of Magic still has a duty, friends, and allies, thus she's over due to return to the Hall. In fact, as J'onn takes in the view, the female magician enters the Observation Deck, before pausing briefly. "I hope I'm not interrupting..." "Never, Zatanna." Turning slightly, the green-skinned Martian offers the Mistress of Magic a warm smile. "I hope you had no more trouble with those demons." Of course, the question might be WHICH batch of demons she was having trouble with most recently. At that question there is an ever so faint smile before Zatanna shrugs. "That would depend on your definition of 'demon'." is said as she fully enters the room. "How about you? You had any trouble lately...?" "A young psychic with some major control issues," J'onn notes. "I have hope for her, though...if she can avoid bad company." That does worry him. But there IS good in the young woman...he's seen it and sensed it. A young psychic...? That causes Zatanna to quirk an eyebrow before she nods slightly. She won't ask who. She knows not to ask these things. After all, if J'onn wants to keep the poor girls name private, then he must have a good reason. Besides, human history has a way of making it so that anyone who is different, or any group that is different, ends up being hurt one way or another, or killed, if their secrets get out. "I see. Speaking about 'bad company', how have things been around here?" And yes, there's more to that question than meets the eye, but odds are the extra bit will be asked sooner or later. "Quiet. Superman is concerned about the registration issue...and I admit it worries me a little, too." Not that they could make anything of his DNA, but Kal has gone out of the way to keep data like that out of the hands of the human authorities...ideally for as long as possible. Odds are a lot of The League would like to keep their DNA out of other peoples hands, considering how many members have powers that are 'connected' to their very genetic material, so to speak. "I won't lie. I have concerns about it as well." Zatanna admits. "But I also believe that if The League truly wants to try and stop this before the issue gets any worse, there are things we should be doing. Things that The Titans should be doing too." "What did you have in mind? I have been talking to some of the independents, impressing on them the importance of not doing anything that might give ammunition to the wrong side, as it were." Thor does worry him. The man means well...very well...but he tends to throw his hammer first and think later. "There's two things that would help a lot that we can do." Zatanna says as she glances out the observation area, allowing her to take in the view. "And a third that The Titans could do." "The first is we have to find The Wardens. I know they're not to blame, and I dislike saying that 'they need to be shut down', but we need to take them off of the board so to speak. As is, no one knows much about them. We've basically got names and pictures. They're inexperience is something that registration supporters will probably run with and play up, as part of a way to win public support for registration, and more than likely 'mandatory training' as well." "I am not against providing training...and encouraging it. Mandatory training, however, is basically conscription...and that never works. It simply would not work." J'onn has studied humans. He has, of course, read up on...Vietnam. "But I am keeping my eyes open for them. They need to be...handled somehow." With a nod, Zatanna simply says, "Agreed." And to be honest, she actually does agree on all points about the 'mandatory training'. "That basically leads to the thing The Titans could be doing. Simply put, as the are now, The Titans work. But somehow, and I'm not sure how, they might want to consider expanding. As is, they can't reasonably take in every person with powers that would like to join, and there are those in costume who might not be exactly thrilled with the idea of joining The Titans if only because of the government connections. People like that would actively need to be recruited, more than likely by members who once had similar fears." Then there's a pause before Zee shakes her head. "Unfortunately, I'm not exactly sure how that could be made to work right now." Glancing back at J'onn, there's a slight smile, but it's a pained one. "I was already planning on doing that. I just hope I'm not stepping on his toes, or come off as such." Then there's a deep breath. one that Zatanna lets out slowly. "The last thing, and this is one that odds are others are looking into..." She doesn't say which others, but given the city and who's there, she knows that odds are Batman is already on the case. "But the attack that set this off. The CEO who's been on the news and is all over the Internet is right. It was too well organized and came off as well funded if you look at the footage in full. Odds are if we can find the who and why they did it, and above all else can prove they were behind it, then the pro-registration people out there will loose a lot of wind from their sails. Or at least they should, as long as this happens sooner, rather than later." Martian Manhunter nods. "I need to do some serious investigating on that front." His lips quirk. "I believe I may be the only member of the team with police detective training." And his other...advantages...might well make him the perfect person to investigate. "If necessary...my suspicion is that the attack may well have been organized by those who would like to see registration happen." Ow. Devious mind. "I'm pretty sure you're not the only detective taking a long, hard look at what happened." Zatanna admits before she nods again. "But you are probably the member of The League best suited for this. And I follow your logic too in regards to the reason why it might have happened, but that still doesn't tell us 'who'." "Either way, if you need or want my help with this, just ask." Martian Manhunter nods. "Always. I admit I am not fully clear on your capabilities and limitations, however." Hard to ask somebody for help when you aren't entirely sure what they can do. That's an understandable thing. "The only easy way to say what I do is 'It's magic'. As for my limits.... I have them. I know I have them. I know what some of them are. But even then, they aren't exactly things that can easily be put into words. It's not like I can up and say I can run a certain speed, or lift a certain weight, because I can't. /BUT/ it probably is possible that I could move that fast with a spell or move something of that weight." "besides, I'm a magician, and you know our reputation for secrets." Martian Manhunter nods. "I would have to assume, though, that magic takes...energy." She has to get tired, after a tough fight, the same as everyone else. Regardless of how exactly what she does works, it *has* to use energy. Even magic can't break the laws of physics that far, surely. And as if to confirm that, Zatanna admits, "It does use energy, so to speak. And the more I try to do, the more I pay for it one way or another. It's just not an easy way to describe it to someone who doesn't use magic." Then, it's almost like she gets an idea as the mistress of magic continues on. "Think about it this way. If out of the blue, you were to try and describe what telepathy is like to me, and the limits it has, you'd no doubt have similar issues since I'm not a telepath. There just isn't a good frame of reference for comparison. On top of that, there would no doubt be aspects that you wouldn't want to share." Martian Manhunter nods. "The analogy most humans seem to use for such situations is describing color to a blind man. And it only matters if I ask you to do something you cannot achieve...or vice versa." He does understand what she's getting at. In any case...terrorists." He furrows his brow. With a nod, Zatanna repeats, "Terrorists." before she glances back out the windows. "With all of that said, there is one other thing that could help us right now, even if it's not exactly something I want to hope for." Martian Manhunter frowns. "I can think of quite a few things that are useful, but not to be hoped for. What is on your mind?" He turns to face the view once more, although it's clear he's more following her gaze than turning away from her. His body language is surprisingly transparent...or, perhaps not, for a member of a telepathic culture. "A big win." Zatanna admits, sounding more than a little ashamed. "I hate saying this, but I'm talking some sort of threat that has people thinking this is it. This is the end. Something so massive and impossible that they loose hopes, and yet somehow it's people like us that save the day, and do it without any loss of life, minimal property damage, and..." She shakes her head. "To be honest, I don't even want to think about it, let alone for it to happen. But something like that more than likely would restore some confidence in us, no matter how despicable that idea itself makes me feel." "No, but one of the things we can do is demonstrate that we *are* on top of things, that we *can* handle stuff. We need to keep doing what we are doing, and we need to be as public as we can be. Superman is also doing some PR work, to make it clear that *we* are not in favor of this registration idea." It does seem that the League is united on the matter. For now anyways. But all it'll take is a single member to come out against registration, and that appearance of a united front will fall. On the other hand, if The League comes out too strongly against registration and it passes anyways... "Understood. And I'll do what I can to help with the PR as well. Hopefully though, this remains a small thing. I'd hate to think about what could happen if the costumed and powered communities ended up having to 'pick sides'." "Not to mention the fact that some of the powered individuals represent...powers...that we would not want opposed either to the government or to each other," J'onn says, softly. "And I represent no one but myself, but they are *not* getting samples." Yet again, there's a nod from Zatanna. "I understand. And there might be something I can do to help you with that if the need arises." Then though, there is a pause as part of what J'onn says does spark a hint of an idea. "We also might want to find a way to politely remind the government that this is not just an issue for this country. After all, there are people in The League for examples that have powers but claim the title of 'Ambassador', and as such would have certain protections. Plus if the government were to try and force their rules on non-US citizens with powers, even if these citizens are living in The United States, or part of the United Military in the form of The League or Titans, they might end up with 'international issues' in the form of other countries fearing people with powers being 'weaponized' by the government, and under the sole control of the United States. And to be honest, the last thing we need is a form of 'Superhuman Cold War' that could be inspired by registration." Martian Manhunter nods. "That is another thought, although my big concern is those who represent...entities...that are not even entirely on or of this planet." J'onn frowns for a moment. "But yes. Colossus is Russian. Wonder Woman is an ambassador, and I would not wish to take on HER people either." "No matter how we slice it then, this is going to take some work." is said as Zee closes her eyes. "Thank you J'onn. And I'm sorry I talked your ear off about this. I guess I was on the fence about this. I had some serious concerns, but I also saw some points where this could help. But well.... The more I... We talk, the more I think about how this can go wrong, and I find more problems, and..." "Whenever humans have set a group aside in the past, it has led down a dark road. I value these people...and I do not wish to see them go down the path this *might* lead to. It could lead to them sharing the fate of mine." Dark, that, pulling his cape around himself as he turns, slightly, away. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs